<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>不知道起什么名字反正是一篇爽文 by Decennio_A</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26061043">不知道起什么名字反正是一篇爽文</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decennio_A/pseuds/Decennio_A'>Decennio_A</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassin’s Creed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:22:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,831</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26061043</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decennio_A/pseuds/Decennio_A</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>非典型ABO世界观<br/>只保留信息素及发情期设定<br/>非自愿性行为，感到不适请迅速退出<br/>作者是变态，请注意CP标签</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cesare Borgia/Niccolò Machiavelli</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>不知道起什么名字反正是一篇爽文</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/DUO_2025/gifts">DUO_2025</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>茶壶的盖子在切萨雷的手指下发出刺耳的摩擦声，站在房间另一侧的马基雅维利为这噪音皱起眉。</p><p>“啊，抱歉，大使先生。我刚才没有注意到您，”切萨雷停下转动茶盖的动作，抬了抬眼睛，“您有什么事吗？”</p><p>马基雅维利盯了他一会儿，随后平淡地说道：“如果不是您的使者假传您的命令，我会认为是您把我叫来的。”</p><p>马基雅维利不想和切萨雷绕弯子，也没心思陪他打哑谜。他的确喜欢打趣别人，尤其是一些反应很可爱的家伙，但永远不会是眼前这个捉摸不定的公爵。</p><p>“哦，我想起来了。还请您原谅，我对无关紧要的事总是记不清。您不用这么紧张，之前有人向我提起您，说您是难得一见的人才。我关注您很久了，”切萨雷从座位上站起来，绕过桌子来到马基雅维利身前，靠近他的耳边，“而您也确实如传言所说，总能让我感到惊喜。”</p><p>马基雅维利不动声色地偏了偏身体，争取和公爵保持着距离。</p><p>“——尤其是当我知道您是Omega的时候，我可是吃了不小一惊。”</p><p>显然佛罗伦萨的大使先生没有料到他想说的话。他努力保持了稳定的姿态，连头都没有抬一下，但切萨雷还是捕捉到了他脸部肌肉一瞬间的抽搐。</p><p>切萨雷撤开身子，从口袋里掏出一根针管，摆出一副得意的神情，戏谑地在尼可洛眼前晃晃。尼可洛冷静地看着公爵。有人说过他嘴唇薄而时常紧闭，嘴角总像是挂着不知对何人的嗤笑。切萨雷偶尔会因为这种错觉而陡生怒意。</p><p>“您要怎么做？对我用发情诱导剂吗？”</p><p>切萨雷望了一眼面不改色的尼可洛，把手里的针管丢进了脚边的垃圾桶。</p><p>他冲尼可洛露出微笑：“我们用不到这个。”</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>尼可洛被切萨雷按在他那张奢华的办公桌上，桌沿刚好硌到他的胃部，他有点想吐。而切萨雷直接压了上来，这让尼可洛几乎开始感到痛苦。公爵粗暴地扯掉他的裤子，一把撩开他的长袍，毫不客气地揉起他的屁股。</p><p>“你们就喜欢麻烦的长袍。文人的时尚？”</p><p>尼可洛懒于答话，一言不发地脸朝桌面。他在公爵想要脱掉他的手套时轻微地挣扎了一下，但被公爵立刻按住了。尼可洛没有继续反抗，维持了趴在桌子上的姿势。</p><p>切萨雷把手套扔到一边，瞪大了眼睛盯着外交官的左手，表情很快转为一种难以理解的喜悦。</p><p>“啊，哈哈！收获颇丰，不是吗？”</p><p>切萨雷捏住他的手腕，拉到嘴边，顺着他的无名指仔细舔舐。尼可洛再次感到胃部一阵不适。切萨雷把他整个无名指含进嘴里，随后突然用力咬住他疤痕的位置，痛得尼可洛倒吸一口冷气，下意识地想抽回手指。</p><p>“你们开始害怕切断手指了吗？”</p><p>切萨雷冷笑着放开他的手，转而命令道：“把屁股抬起来。”</p><p>他本来就没什么权利在这个办公室里说“不”。切萨雷直接塞了两根手指进来，并且立即开始翻搅肠道。尼可洛将额头抵在桌面，在持续的压迫感让自己吐出来之前收紧腰腹。他这时候没想别的，只觉得幸好自己是个Omega，时时刻刻都准备好被人操开，不至于让自己在任何一次意料外的性行为中受伤。</p><p>他屁股上挨了两巴掌，随后他听到公爵用像是赞叹的声音说道：“您比我想象中更‘漂亮’。”</p><p>“我的荣幸。”尼可洛咬着牙回答道。</p><p>切萨雷插进来的时候，尼可洛闷闷地哼了一声，反射性地夹紧入侵者的阴茎。切萨雷吸了一口气：“您对所有人都这么热情，大使先生？放松一点，找个舒服的姿势，好好享受。”</p><p>没有人会和快乐作对，就像没有人热衷于真正的痛苦。尼可洛沉沉地做了几个深呼吸，努力适应那根阴茎。公爵看不到他的表情，只是紧紧望着他发红的耳尖。</p><p>这男人比自己年长不少，看着却还像个二十五六的小伙子。他总是神色坚毅、镇定自若，拿着笔的手指像其他文人一样修长。切萨雷也见过他持剑，剑术甚至比某些普通卫兵要精湛，绝对受过系统而专业的训练。现在切萨雷知道了，他是个刺客，可他也是个Omega——该死的，公爵没办法停止想象——他怎样度过发情期？有多少人操过他的屁股？他在床上会像个荡妇似的叫出来吗？</p><p>这个小小的外交官的秘密也许比自己想象的要多。他也很乐意和他玩一下。</p><p>“您可以向您的朋友们求助，我不会拦着您的，”切萨雷伸手拉过桌上过分浮夸的有线电话，让它几乎抵到尼可洛的下巴，“我还会把我的电话借给您。”</p><p>那上面的雕花硌得他发痛，尼可洛想知道这种尖角四冒的话筒会不会扎破使用者的嘴唇和耳朵。他的下颌又一次擦过其上的一处突起，尼可洛不由捏紧了拳头。操，肯定出血了。</p><p>切萨雷见他不搭话，便自己拿下话筒，倾身伏在他耳边：“您也可以直接把号码告诉我，只是——希望接通之后您还有力气讲话。”</p><p>他满以为尼可洛会继续闭口不言，却没想到尼可洛竟然慢慢侧过头，带着模糊以至慵懒的笑容，漫不经心地看向自己。</p><p>“那真是遗憾。如果您想看我哑口无言，恐怕还得再努力一些。”</p><p>话筒几乎是被摔在了尼可洛脑袋旁边的桌子上，登时震得他有点发懵。还未等他回神，切萨雷的牙齿就狠狠地磕在了他的下颌角上，尼可洛拧起眉毛，却还是咬紧了嘴唇，没有叫出声音。公爵发现了，于是用一只手压住他的后颈，另一只手则强行掰开他的牙关，拇指和食指撑开了他的嘴巴。</p><p>“为什么不出声？您刚刚还认为我不够努力......啊，真应该让他们看看您现在是什么样子！猜猜他们会叫您什么？Puttana? Vacca? ——您肯定比我知道的更多，您自己挑个喜欢的吧。”</p><p>虽然有两个问句，但切萨雷立刻在外交官嘴里又塞进两根手指，捏住了后者的舌头。尼可洛在心里翻了个白眼，把这位公爵和被宠坏的任性小孩儿几乎画了等号。口水顺着嘴角淌到桌子上，随着晃动沾了一点在他脸上，在他蹭着桌面的时候又被抹开，弄得他半张脸都有点黏糊糊的。切萨雷看起来并不介意自己的办公桌沾满各种不明的液体，甚至在某张公文上随手擦了擦从尼可洛嘴里抽出的湿淋淋的手指。</p><p>“他们也许会想参与进来。我没那么自私，我会允许的。那样塞满您嘴巴的将不只是我的手指。还有这里，”他边说着边用手指在他的后穴周围按压几下，“您这里绝对可以塞下两根Alpha。不会受伤的，放心——因为您生来就是为了这个。”</p><p>他扯着尼可洛的头发拽他起身，按着他的腰让他最大限度地贴近自己。尼可洛的屁股撞上切萨雷的髋部，后者的阴茎于是进到一个难以置信的深度，反复顶撞他的肠壁和前列腺。尼可洛眼睛的颜色逐渐变得更深，眼神也开始涣散，他的双手无处搁置，本能地向下探去抚慰自己。</p><p>切萨雷没有拆穿他，倒是放任尼可洛顺应本性寻求快感。他自己则把手伸进外交官的衬衣，拉扯他的乳头，用舌头去舔他发烫的耳垂。实际上公爵并不是想给予他快感，他只是想看到年轻的外交官那张脸因为这种刺激而扭曲——而疼痛也可以产生同样的效果。他手上根本不克制力道，当然也从不理会尼可洛半是爽到半是痛到的呻吟。切萨雷突然想到了什么，于是就着这个姿势把尼可洛翻了过来，让他躺在桌子上，没在意他后脑勺又磕到了那个电话。</p><p>公爵俯下身亲了亲他的眼角，贴心地问道：“您应该渴了吧。需要一些茶吗？”</p><p>切萨雷抄起那个在桌子晃动中差点儿翻倒的茶壶——这是他最喜欢的一个，他可不会希望它跌成碎片之后被塞进垃圾桶，和那些愚蠢的公文还有那根针管挤在一起——壶里还剩下半壶已经凉透的茶，切萨雷扬起头对着壶嘴喝了两口，忍不住发出一声满足的长叹。随后他用一只手钳住尼可洛的肩膀，食指按住壶盖，将壶嘴直直塞进尼可洛半张开的嘴里。瓷器短暂地蹭过尼可洛的牙齿，激得他倏地浑身发毛，紧锁眉头。冰凉的茶水冲向他的咽喉深处，他判断不及该先呼吸还是吞咽，被呛了个猝不及防，想要咳嗽却吸了更多茶水进了气管，把自己呛出了眼泪。他用尽力气扯着那只给自己灌水的手，透过泪水依稀看见公爵扬起的眼尾和嘴角；意识和视线一同变得模糊，他险些以为自己要在陆地溺毙。</p><p>万幸茶壶最终变空，即使有一半的茶水已经溢出他的嘴角，又湿又凉地从脸颊滑下；有一部分进了他的领口，打湿胸前的布料，加深了原本的黑色。他总算咳了出来，半睁的眼睛失去焦点，眼底微微发红。尼可洛过了好久才回过神，而切萨雷还在他耳边不断念叨。</p><p>“有哪一次您的享乐地点像这样奢华吗？您应该感激我，我给予了您一个好位置，难得的场所！”</p><p>切萨雷的脸涨得通红，看着平常神色莫测、现在却在自己身下说不出话的外交官，心情舒畅到了极点。他的头发垂下来，蹭着尼可洛的脸颊，搞得他很痒。切萨雷还在问他：“您满意吗？您喜欢这个地方吗？”</p><p>如果你能在做爱的时候专心干事少说废话，我应该会更享受。尼可洛一边避开切萨雷的头发一边想到，而且怎么会有人喜欢留这么不方便的发型？切萨雷却把他的闪躲曲解成反抗，眯起眼睛，抬手扼住他的脖子，对着他的侧颈咬了下去。</p><p>切萨雷下嘴的地方离腺体不足一厘米，信息素直冲上来顶到神经的边缘，尼可洛呼吸骤然急促，浑身一抖，射了出来。精液溅到他自己的长袍上，黑色的布料把其上的液体衬得格外显眼。他的后穴则收缩着绞紧体内的阴茎，公爵不由重重地喘息一声，把尼可洛半抱起来，翻过去压在椅子上。切萨雷又冲刺几下，然后低吼着插到最深处，尼可洛能感受到他正在体内成结。</p><p>无所谓了，他模模糊糊地想，反正没在发情期，运气应该不会那么糟。但当切萨雷汗湿的胡子蹭着他的衣领、柔润的嘴唇触到他的后颈，他就没办法继续保持冷静了。</p><p>“等等，公爵！您不能——”</p><p>“你认为你现在可以抗拒我？”切萨雷的牙齿紧紧贴着他后颈的皮肤，信息素的味道越来越浓，“别动，尼可洛，乖乖待好。”</p><p>“公爵！”</p><p>尼可洛挣扎起来，却被切萨雷一把抓住手腕，死死攥在一起。他撇过头刚好看见切萨雷通红的眼睛、额头暴起的青筋和他近乎癫狂的状态，不禁打了一个冷颤。但他只有这点绝不能妥协，和谁做爱并不重要，可标记就不是闹着玩的了。Alpha的信息素已经开始渗入他的肌肤，他的指尖还在因为高潮而颤抖——妈的，他得尽快想出办法。</p><p>一条手臂忽然有力地勾住切萨雷的脖子，把他的嘴唇压到另一张上。公爵没想到一个Omega竟然能出其不意挣开自己的钳制。不过这显然不是一个吻，尼可洛在咬他，血腥味很快在嘴里蔓延开来，渐渐盖过信息素的味道。与此同时切萨雷射在了外交官体内，他听见几声呜咽，但都被尼可洛迅速抹消在唇间。</p><p>Alpha平复了自己的状态，不再追着Omega的腺体不放。切萨雷清醒过来也松了一口气，毕竟标记对Alpha也同样重要，他可不想在这上面有什么疏失。切萨雷捉住对方的舌头，牙尖擦过柔软的舌面，第一次感受到他湿热的口腔和呼吸；他向后撤开，拔出自己的阴茎，看着浓稠的精液从他的后穴汩汩流出。</p><p>“做得好，尼可洛。”他赞赏道。</p><p>公爵奖励般地用嘴唇碰碰尼可洛的脸颊，后者没有闪躲。切萨雷终于松开他，尼可洛一下子瘫软在椅子里，手腕上肉眼可见一圈泛红的勒痕；他脸色潮红、不住喘息，长袍乱七八糟地堆在身旁。</p><p>切萨雷喊了几次外交官的名字，后者却都没什么反应。他奇怪地俯下身拍拍他的脸，那热度高得太不正常；切萨雷随即明白了这意味着什么。</p><p>“哦，看来我们还没办法结束。希望你的朋友们不介意你晚几天回家，”公爵笑了起来，捏住尼可洛的下巴，凑上去用牙齿咬了咬他的下唇，“——亲爱的大使先生。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>